


Harry Potter and the Blond Devil

by MagicGlows (ScarecrowsBoytoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Boys Kissing, Dolores Umbridge is Her Own Warning, Drarry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Draco Malfoy, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarecrowsBoytoy/pseuds/MagicGlows
Summary: After numerous detentions with Professor Umbridge, Harry was prepared for anything. The torture no longer harmed him in any way and Dolores knew this. Umbridge sets up detention with Harry leaving Draco in charge.-OR-The one where Harry and Draco fuck in detention under a silencing charm.





	Harry Potter and the Blond Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Bookmark this if you want to see Drarry's next detention you pervs ;)

"Good morning children" Umbridge spoke. Her wand wedged between her hands as they swung neatly in front of her. Styling a thick light pink woolly jumper over her usual magenta-pink dress which hung to her kneecaps. A large black bow placed in her pushed back hair. Smiling widely at the mass of heads turning to face her. A number of students sighing under their breaths and staring oddly at her outfit.

As she began to walk through a walkway created by sturdy brown desks, she began to open her mouth widely whilst pointing her wand at the black chalkboard. "Ordinary wizarding level examinations" taking a quick breath whilst the enchanted blackboard wrote what she had said aloud. "O.W.L'S" she continued, poking her head to check on a student to her left. Her eyes focused on the blackboard. "More commonly known as-" she paused for a moment. Taking her place at the front of the class. Outlooking now to all the bored faces staring up at her. As she opened her mouth widely once more, she continued "Owls." She glanced to her left and right, once more checking to make sure order was still maintained. Smiling wider, showing off her yellow teeth "Study hard and you will be rewarded.. fail to do so" her smile dropped, her shoulders hunching up "and the consequences may be severe."

She flicked her wand at the study books rested on the table behind her. Marvellously, they started to slowly float down the isles, resting on student's desks. The yellow covering bolding showing the title of "Dark Arts Defence: Basics for beginners" proudly.  
"Your previous instruction in the subject has been disturbing.. uneven-" a copy of the study guide flumped onto Harry's desk. Ron snickering slightly when he first read the covering assuming some sort of mistake. "But you'll be pleased to know, from now on, you'll be following a carefully instructed ministry-approved course of the defensive magic" Emphasizing loudly on the words "ministry approved."

Hermione's arm shot up as fast as lightning strikes the ground. "Yes?" Umbridge called looking over at Hermione's desk. Her smile fading slightly from the intrusion of teaching. "There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?" Hermione asked. Ron shot an instant look at Harry, both slightly surprised that she had called Umbridge out on this. It was very unlike Hermione to even ask to use the bathroom during class, let alone question a teacher's ability to pick out textbooks. Especially when the ministry had approved it. But either way, Umbridge shot back, gritting through her teeth to smile and sound polite "Using spells?" She took a moment to hollow out a laugh that sounded quite like a bird call "Well, I can't imagine why you'd need to use spells in MY classroom" Whilst answering, she walked over to sprout over Hermione's desk. Peering down at her.

"We're not going to be using magic?" Ron questioned. Noticing Hermione blush slightly from the sudden attention. Umbridge's face snapping to a frown, whilst her tone lowered from the previous cheeriness. "You'll be learning about magic in a secure, risk-free way" flapping her arms slightly.

"Well, what use is that? If we're going to be attacked it won't be 'risk-free'" Harry politely asked. Trying his very best to keep the inner anger hidden in his tone. A few students nodding in agreement with him, though most shaking in disapproval and growling softly at him. "Student's will raise their hands when they speak in my class" Umbridge turned her back on Harry walking back to her desk. Ron and Harry shared a brief glance, both noticing the difference between how she treated Ron and Hermione compared to Harry.

As she turned around, her smile reappeared. Though the frustration visible through her scrawny eyes. "It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations. Which after all, is what school is all about"

"And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Harry pointed out. Immediately Umrbidge cut him off tilting her head to the side "There is nothing out there, dear" Before raising her eyes in annoyance whilst continuing "Who'd you imagine want to attack children, like yourself?" pulling her head back, not expecting an answer.  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe Lord Voldemort!" Harry snapped. Multiple sighs and whispers spread at the name throughout the classroom. Even Umbridge herself let out a slight wisp of disbelief. A few quills dropping to the ground. Umbridge surveyed the room in utter shock and worry. She was losing her grip on her students. Attempting to smile whilst croaking out "Now let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again" She took a moment to stare at Harry in particular "This. Is. A. Lie" throwing her hands down as she did so.

"It's not a lie. I FOUGHT him" Harry shot. His eyes zoning down on the toad's beady eyes before she stormed back to the front of the class. "Detention Mr Potter!" but that was not the end of it for Harry. "So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead on his own accord?" at this Umbridge spun around, looking out into the class before snapping "Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic ACCIDENT" The foul pink toad screeched in a somewhat posh manner. Emphasising on the word 'accident' as if she was still trying to make Harry believe her words over his very own eyes.

"It was murder! Voldemort killed him. You must know this-" Harry was cut lose of his sentence, by Umbridge's screech. "Enough!" She lunged her arms down either side of her dress. Some students who had zoned out shocked up at her yell. "Enough" She muttered quietly. Moving a hand to readjust her button on her sweater. "See me later, Mr Potter. My office" ending with another weird laugh. Once more showing her teeth to the class.

During the class not much more happened. Umbridge had avoided Harry whilst lecturing the rest of the students on the importance of manners. Stalking Harry like an eagle as she did so. Forcing them all to copy her notes on "Proper use of manners inside a classroom setting." Occasionally forcing Nevile to start over due to his "messy writing."

Harry and Ron silently got on with their work, looking over at Hermione a few times in disbelief. Malfoy sneering remarks about how he had manners to Umbridge every time she went over to check on the Slytherin's progress. Awarding them house points each time she did. By the end of the class, the Slytherin's had 25 points more than they did before Harry's confrontation with Umbridge.

Once the class was finally dismissed, she held Draco back muttering something about Slytherin pride to him before slamming the iron locked door on the leaving students. Hermione sighing loudly, finally able to let go of the stress she had been building up in class. Moaning loudly about how unfair the pink lady was to the group as they strutted away.

A little later in the month, Harry noticed Draco staring at him a bit more than usual. Sneering as usual but also glaring as he'd walk past. Hagrid giving him the usual cheery wave in passing cheered his spirits though. The idea of his friends the only compelling thing forcing him to stay instead of running and leaving it all behind. He had been to see Umbridge over 3 times now. Each time forcing the pale skinned teen to write lines, each time a different sentence. The most recent being "I must tell Professor Umbridge Dumbledore's secrets." Harry was quite bored with it now. The pain only being a fragment of the worse part of her detentions. The thing Harry detested the most was the high pitch voice accompanied by a giggle whenever she finished a sentence. She had resorted to snarling at him whenever he knocked at her door for detentions now. Just motioning for him to sit before saying the week's new phrase for him to write. They both were used to the procedure by now. It was the same every detention Harry spent with the toad.

Harry slowly made his way to her office for the night's detention. This time he had called her out for her mendacious words against Professor Dumbledore's whereabouts. She had tried informing the class he fled the castle like a coward and plead with her to take up the position as head of the magical school. Everyone but the Slytherin's seemed to know she was lying immediately. Harry, was the only one to call her out though. As he steadied his thoughts as he came to a halt in front of the large brown door that was about to trap him in with a torturous cow mocked him.

"In" was all Harry heard as the door opened revealing the small hunched lady. Her dark pink frilly poncho wrapped around her neck. Harry momentarily imagined it as a snake. As Harry entered, taking his place on the small stall by the small circular table, a cough caught his attention. "No. Since this method has proved to be inefficient, I have another.. method. Mr Malfoy will be covering this detention in the classroom. You will listen to him, Potter." Umbridge snarled. Gathering papers from her desk before picking up her wand and performing a simple quieting charm "Quietus" before huddling Harry out of her office, taking her place on her chair beginning to mark students work. Clearly awarding Slytherin's top marks without reading them.

"Funny how things turn out, Potter" Draco snapped. Locking the door behind him as he entered the empty classroom. All the desks but two were pushed against the walls. Magically laying on top of each other. The window covered with a large pink curtain blocking them from view from the surrounding corridors.  
"What do you want, Malfoy? Come to watch me write lines have you?"  
"Funny you say that. You won't be writing lines tonight... Though you will be using your hands, Potter." Draco said. Goggling Harry slightly as he did. Harry raised his eyebrows in confusion. What on earth was Malfoy on about, Harry thought to himself. Draco began walking over to Harry, lowering his hand to unbutton his shirt as he wrapped his other hand tightly around his dark wood reading himself for any defence from Harry.  
"What are you playing at Malfo-" Harry was soon cut off by Malfoy bringing a hand up to Harry's side. Brushing up close to him. Harry staggered backwards, putting his arms up in defence. "Malfoy, s-stop" Harry warned. Feeling the cold stone walls pressed against his back and hands peeling up his shirt keeping him in place.

"What's wrong Potter? Going to cry for mummy and daddy?" Draco mocked

Draco purred into Harry's ear as trailed a hand up the boy's smooth skin. Circling around his nipple before pinching down. An unexpected moan emitting from Harry's lips. Half from surprise, half from the sly release of tension between the two. Draco hooked a lanky arm around Harry's waist wedging him against Draco and the wall as he bit down on Harry's ear.

Harry could feel Draco beginning to harden against his pants. It only hit him then what was really happening. As if he was woken up from a trance, he tried pushing Malfoy off him but failed miserably. Draco smirking at Harry's roughness. "Oh, you don't want this, Potter?" Draco whispered, cupping a hand around Harry's numb cock through his trousers. His hand tightening with every second that passed where Harry didn't reply.

"Get off. Malfoy!" Harry struggled, prying Malfoy's arm away from his crotch- or at least attempting to. Draco pinning Harry against the wall in the process, reaching inside the boy who lived's trousers. Rubbing roughly at Harry's semi. At this Draco mocked about how he was getting hard already. Rubbing harder in a circular motion around the tip before stalking down to softly stroke Harry's balls.

Draco ignored Harry's resentment, rubbing the boy's torso in a rough slide. Palming over the boy's nipples as he did so. Trailing his fingers against the sensitive skin. Harry trying to hold back soft moans as he did so. Draco smirked snarly hearing this, gripping harder on Harry's semi-hard cock. "What's this then?" He mocked forcing his hands into Harry's underwear gripping at the rather large pink tip. Rubbing a finger between the slit teasingly slow. Draco noted that Harry had stopped struggling now and was more awkwardly standing there allowing Draco to get at him in any way he wanted.

Blood rushed through Draco's veins as Harry glided into Draco's hand. Harry hadn't done it intentionally but both boy's loved the feeling it produced. Sending chills down Harry's back and forcing him harder; Whilst Draco's rock hard member rocked against Harry's hips in rhythm with Draco's strokes. Gliding his hand softly down Harry's length in union with Harry's moans. "Drac-Draco stop" Harry groaned out but made no attempt to break free from Draco's not so tight grip on the boy. One would think Harry wanted this to happen and was enjoying it a lot more than he let on.

Draco quickly sped up the pace, hardly connecting his and Harry's lips together. Sliding his tongue into Harry's mouth. Finding his tongue and flicking his own against it. Moving Harry's hand to grab his own arse. Draco groaned into the kiss as he felt Harry squeeze a bit too hard. The taste of copper underlining the kiss from Harry's biting of his lip at first.

The blond pulled back. Letting his grip on Harry go. Thinking his next plan through quickly before slamming Harry against the wall with his back. Draco's arse now rubbing along Harry's cock, the large bulge rubbing between the cheeks of Draco's arse. Harry tried pushing back but it was no use, the blond was much stronger than him surprisingly.  
"Don't worry, Potter. You'll like it." Draco reassured as he pulled down his own trousers and underwear, soon after yanking Harry's down too. Harry's rather hard cock wedged between Draco's arse. The tip was dangerously close to the others hole. Almost intruding inside.  
"You can't fuck without lube" Draco nodded before spitting on his own hand, wrapping his hand around Harry's cock slicking it up with his spit. Massaging the liquid onto the others member. Harry let out soft grunts as Draco's warm hand wrapped tightly around his length once more. The feeling reminding him of the first time he had ever masturbated. The feeling of almost cumming too soon, the feeling of danger in what he was about to do. 

With this, Draco rolled his hips back, forcing Harry's cock inside him. The tip poking in first, loosening the tight muscle. Then the rest of the length admitted entry, forcing Harry to grab at Draco's hips to try to stop the boy. Muttering out "stop" with some moans mixed in. Draco could tell Potter was secretly enjoying this but didn't have the courage to admit it to him.

Draco threw his head back in lust, nestling it in Harry's shoulder. Trying to watch the boy's face as he fucked into him. Harry's fingertips digging into Draco's waist as Draco purred a sweet moan of Harry's name. Juttering his hips forward before swaying back onto the cock behind him. Each time rocking forward so only the tip hung inside of him. The tightness of Draco keeping Harry already extremely close. His balls tightening with pleasure and edge as Draco began rocking back in a more hard motion. Each time Harry's cock hitting at Draco's spot.

To Harry, Draco was the tightest thing he had ever felt. Surprisingly tight actually. The warmth of the walls sticking to Harry's member making it even more pleasurable for the boy when he felt Draco rock back. Harry, wanted more. He needed more. He surprised Draco with a forceful pound. Sending a hand down to spank the twinks arse. Draco letting out an ear screeching moan as Harry hit his spot hard. Harry gripped Draco's cock giving it a tight squeeze before jerking the member off at the same pace he was thrusting at.

Thrusting in as hard as he could, thrusting out as fast as he could. Gripping Draco's arse cheek tightly leaving a pinkish handprint on Draco's bubbly arse, Harry smirked. Pushing Draco forward, pinning him over a desk before thrusting back in. Draco whined in approval. His hole tightening around Harry's hard member as Harry's balls tightened. With one final thrust, he came deep inside Draco, shooting a miraculous amount of cum inside the blond lad. Draco felt the boy's warm liquid inside him finished himself. Releasing over Harry's hand and a bit on the desk supporting him. Harry attached his lips to Draco's neck, biting down hard whilst sucking. He knew if he didn't, Draco would. He also wanted the whole of Hogwarts to know, the blond devil was is and only is.  
"Not so bad Malfoy" Harry laughed as he began to place his clothes back onto his body, watching Draco do the same.  
"Don't be so smug Potter, you have another session next week remember" Draco smirked too, for the first time in his life, it felt genuine to the boy. He was actually looking forward to seeing Potter next week in detention. But that was going to stop him from teasing him on occasion. 

Once they both were presentable, Draco uncharmed the room and headed up the Umbridge's cat-filled office with Harry. Mainly to inform her Harry had done detention and obey him. She let out a melodic laugh as she congratulated Draco and asked for the information obtained during their session. Draco quickly made something up, gathering some rumours together and mixing their details together. The pink toad staring down at Harry peering into his eyes before nodding. She headed back to her desk and sent the boys out before grabbing a quill and writing to Cornleiious to inform him she had found out Dumbledore's plan. How stupid she was going to look once this all blew over Harry thought to himself laughing wickedly with Draco as they went their different ways by the marble staircases. Draco heading down to the dungeon, whereas Harry headed up to the Gryffindor common room.


End file.
